Macross Wiki:Latest News/Archive
Archive for old news! March 2014 to September 2014 The announcement of the new series featuring the various instalments of Macross after the broadcast. A new series was announced after a rerun of Macross Frontier was broadcast. Copyright Studio Nue, Big West and Satelight. New Macross Television Series Announced The Kanto-area rerun of the Macross Frontier television anime ended on Wednesday with a teaser that a new Macross television series is launching. The announcement provided no further details on the new project in the 32-year-old science-fiction franchise. The franchise began in 1982 with The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, a television anime series with themes of space warfare, a love triangle, and transforming fighter planes. It spawned two more television series (Macross 7 and Macross Frontier), several theatrical films (starting with The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?), and several video series (including Macross II, Macross Plus, Macross Dynamite 7, and Macross Zero). Thanks to Gwyn Campbell and Adrian Lozano for the news tip. The teaser video announcing that a new Macross television anime series is launching is now streaming online. The video aired after the Kanto-area rerun of the Macross Frontier television anime series ended on Wednesday. The video starts with the words "news flash" and then introduces each of the installments in the Macross franchise before announcing that a new Macross television anime series is launching. The video previously debuted at a Macross event, but did not include the announcement of a new TV anime series at the end. Sources: Anime News Network, Crunchyroll, Anime News Network Full-Size Macross VF-25F Valkyrie on Display in Tokyo The Chiba Institute of Technology Tokyo Skytree Town Campus revealed the life-size model of the VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie from Macross Frontier on February 22. The Town Campus was conceived of as a way to display the Chiba Institute of Technology's cutting-edge research through a series of hands-on, multi-sensational exhibitions. The model of the VF-25F occupies one corner of the new Area II Planetary Exploration Zone, which opened the same day. The new exhibition features seven activities, including a 300-inch 3D space theater, a grand tour over the surface of the sun, an exhibit of katana made from meteorites, and a display of high-resolution photos by Japanese lunar orbiter spacecraft SELENE that allows visitors to take a trip to the moon's surface. Source: Anime News Network September 2014 to December 2014 New Macross TV Anime Project Announced With Singer Auditions The official website for the Macross franchise unveiled a new TV anime project tentatively titled Macross Delta (Delta written as Δ) on Sunday. The project will scout a new singing voice to provide the vocals for a character in the anime with an audition, which can be applied to beginning on December 1. More information about the audition will be unveiled in November. The website features the quote, "The new singing diva who can sway the galaxy of 2067 is you!" The last television anime in the Macross franchise was Macross Frontier in 2007. The television anime was followed by two feature films. Megumi Nakajima debuted as a voice actress and vocalist after winning the audition to provide the voice for Macross Frontier heroine Ranka Lee. Source: Anime News Network, MacrossWorld October 2014 to December 2015 Do you have what it takes to be a singer? Auditions for New "Macross" TV Anime Singer Begin at Japanese Karaoke Boxes! The official portal site for the Macross anime series today announced the details of the audition for the main singer/voice actress for the upcoming new TV series, tentatively titled Macross Δ. The first auditions are held at Joysound's karaoke boxes across Japan from today December 1, 2014, to January 30, 2015. You choose your most favorite Macross song from the karaoke list, record yourself singing the song by the box's "Utasuki Douga" function, then send the video via Joysound's special site for the audition. You must be 25 or under as of January 30, 2015, and a resident in Japan (it doesn't mean you have to be Japanese). You can be either a professional or amateur singer, but the condition is that you currently have no contract with any record companies, regardless it's a major or indie label. Back in 2007, Megumi Nakajima was chosen as the voice and singer for Ranka Lee in the third TV series Macross Frontier in the Victor Vocal & Voice Audition from about 5,000 entries. No details about the new TV series Macross Δ has been revealed, except the "2067" in the tagline, which is 8 years after the story of Macross Frontier was told. To commemorate the auditions, Macross Card Fighter will be holding a special campaign where users input a new keyword each day in order to get a new Minmei card illustrated by Risa Ebata Source: Crunchyroll, MacrossWorld January to May 2015 Conversation with "Vision/Creator" Shoji Kawamori Top mecha illustrator, sci-fi artist and mechanical designer Hidetaka Tenjin is to be the Anime Guest of Honour, invited by Viewster, at MCM London Comic Con next week, meeting fans on Friday and Saturday of the Excel London show. Known for his realistic art style, Hidetaka Tenjin had been bringing the iconic mecha of the long-running Macross franchise to life for over a decade now, working as mechanical artist on titles such as Macross Zero, Macross Frontier, Macross Frontier: The False Diva and Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye. Other anime credits include Hellsing Ultimate, Gundam Evolve, Genesis of Aquarion and its sequel series Aquarion Evol. As an artist and illustrator, Hidetaka Tenjin also works on the Master Grade Gundam model series box art for Bandai, as well as that company’s Star Wars range of models. In addition, the Kobe-born Tenjin has published a series of art books showcasing his mecha illustrations for Macross and has appeared as a voice actor in a number of anime series. Source: Anime News Network, Viewster It's Over 8,000! Do you have what it takes to be a singer? It has been confirmed that about 8,000 people have applied for the audition for the main singer/voice actress for the upcoming new Macross TV series, tentatively titled Macross Δ. It is the highest number in the history of the franchise, even 3,000 more that that for Macross Frontier in 2007 and 5,000 more than the recent "Miss Macross 30 Contest" in 2012. In the 2007 audition, Megumi Nakajima was chosen as the voice and singer for Ranka Lee from about 5,000 entries. The first auditions was held at Joysound's karaoke boxes across Japan for two months from December 1, 2014, to January 30, 2015. The organiser is now in a process to choose the finalists with videos and profile documents. The final selection round will be held in Tokyo in late April. The finalists will go through interviews with the judges, and will demonstrate their singing and voice performing skills. Then the new heroine will be announced on the portal site for the Maross franchise with more information about the new TV series. Source: Crunchyroll Super Dimension Fortress Macross Ranked Japan's Favorite Idol Anime In a surprising turn of events neither current Idol anime Love Live! School Idol Project, Shoji Kawamori's/Satelight's AKB0048 nor THE iDOLM@STER were ranked Japan's number one idol anime but instead, the Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Not the recent production, Macross Frontier but the original television series series that was the first ever anime to feature an idol singer, Lynn Minmay. The runner up is Studio Pierrot's magical girl series Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel, which began in June, 1983, halfway through Super Dimension Fortress Macross's run, it too was a pioneer of idol anime. The rankings are as follows: #Super Dimension Fortress Macross 19.2% #Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel 11.4% #THE iDOLM@STER 9.4% #AKB0048 7.2% #Love Live! School Idol Project 6.8% Source: NicoNico June 2015 to July 2016 All 9 volumes of the Blu-ray release. Contents of Volume 1 of the Blu-ray release. Macross Delta Anime's 1st Blu-ray and DVD Will Have English Subtitles! Amazon is currently listing the first Blu-ray disc and DVD volume of the Macross Δ anime television series with an option for English subtitles. The second through ninth volumes of the home video release are also listed on Amazon, but they do not currently list English subtitles. The limited edition of the first Blu-ray Disc and DVD volume will go on sale on July 22 for 7,344 yen (about US$66) and will contain the first three episodes. The volume will include the "Mission 0.89" version of the first episode that aired last year, as well as an exclusive "Mission 01+" version. The volume will also include a flash anime with chibi characters, audio commentary featuring the anime's staff and cast, a 40-page special booklet, an art box and inner jacket with illustrations by Macross Δ character designer Majiro, and a sleeve case with illustrations by "Macross visual artist" Hidetaka Tenjin. Additionally, the official website of Bandai Visual is listing a set for the nine volumes of the home video release. The set will go on sale on July 22 for 70,200 yen (US$630) with the special limited edition of the first volume only (the special limited editions of the other eight volumes will ship on their respective release dates) and will include a 1/72 scale plastic model. The specs listing for the set mentions English subtitles, but doesn't specify if each volume will have English subtitles. Source: Anime News Network, Gwyn 注意！マクロスΔネタばれあり！@GwynCampbell Macross Delta TV Anime Introduces Its Female Idols The official website for Macross Delta, the next television anime in the Macross science-fiction anime franchise, has posted several new character profiles of the idol group Walküre (and several for Delta Squadron since this was announced). The website now has character profiles for the story's idols, along with a full-length trailer of the series. Be sure to check the Macross site for more information, along with several planned figures and merchandise that will be released to coincide with the new show. Source: Anime News Network Shoji Kawamori, The Creator Hollywood Copies But Never Credits Forbes writer, Ollie Barder, recently had a conversation with Shōji Kawamori. Kawamori is responsible for the creation of the original Macross, from its iconic mecha designs to its story and setting, this was then used later as the basis for Robotech. He would also contribute several designs for the original Transformers. They discussed his the upcoming Macross Delta, and talked about his creative process and how everyone seems to copy. Source: Forbes A conversation with Shōji Kawamori. Macrossworld speaks with "Vision/Creator" Shōji Kawamori Macrossworld's very own Gwyn "Tochiro" Campbell recently visited The HENKEI – Shoji Kawamori’s Design Works Exhibit, located at the Osamu Tezuka Manga Museum in the Hyogo Prefecture, for a special lecture with series' creator Shōji Kawamori. The talk covered a variety of topics, which included Kawamori's inspiration for the original VF-1 Valkyrie, his evolving design philosophy, and his appreciation for the classic Gerry Anderson series, Thunderbirds. The original exhibit was open to the public in July 3, 2015 – October 26. 2015, and highlighted Kawamori's lengthy career in the industry, from Macross, Cyber Formula, to most recent Aquarion spinoff. Source: Macross World January 2017 to January 2018 NEW MACROSS SERIES FOR 35th ANNIVERSARY! At the end of the Walküre's "Walkūre ga Tomaranai" concert at Yokohama Arena on 2017 January 29, it was announced that there would be a new Macross television series airing in 2018 as part of a series of announcements for the 35th anniversary celebration of the franchise. Source: Anime News Network Super Dimension Fortress Macross is now on Amazon Video! All 36 episodes of the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross are now available Amazon Video with Japanese audio and English subtitles. It will be free for Amazon Prime users, other users are able to purchase each episode for $0.99. Additionally, the other two series that were adapted into Robotech, Genesis Climber MOSPEADA and Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross are also available. Source: Amazon Video, Anime News Network Preview Macross Δ Scramble for PS Vita On July 21, 2016, Bandai Namco and developer Artdink announced Macross Δ Scramble, flight action shooting game, for the PS Vita. The new game is an action / shooting hybrid that naturally lets you control fly-able mecha through missions that cover the story of Macross Δ up to episode 13. There will also be guests from across the entire Macross series. Players will be enabled to use Variable Fighters that have three different forms of transformation. Source: Gematsu, Niche Gamer January 2018 Macross Delta Film Announced! At a Macross Delta film announcement event on Monday, Macross franchise creator Shoji Kawamori unveiled the title and opening date of the film project. Gekijō-ban Macross Delta: Gekijō no Walkūre (Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre) will open on February 9, 2018. (The terms for "theater" and "passion" are homonyms in Japanese — "gekijō.") The film will recompile scenes from the television anime with new scenes to tell a different story, to maximize the storytelling potential of the shorter runtime but larger medium. It will have at least one new song and enhanced battle sequences. Source: Anime News Network Macross's 35th Anniversary at the Tokyo Skytree Shows Off Brand New Animation Featuring: #Original 35th Anniversary Movie #Sheryl x Ranka Music Video of “Good Job” #Uta Macross Skytree Original Live Show #Take a Photo with Sheryl and Ranka #The Tembo Gallery March 2019 New Macross Delta Film Announced! The "Walküre Senjō no Premium Live Event at Toyosu Pit" announced in Tokyo on Sunday that production has been green-lit on a new Macross Delta film. The announcement specifically describes the upcoming Macross Delta film as "entirely new" — as opposed to last year's Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre, which compiled earlier television anime footage with some new sequences. Source: Anime News Network Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe in June! The Macross franchise will hold two "Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe" concerts in June. The "Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe" concerts will feature singers from every Macross television series. In particular, they will include Mari Iijima (first Macross series and film's Lynn Minmay), Yoshiki Fukuyama (Macross 7's Basara Nekki), Chie Kajiura (Macross 7's Mylene Jenius), May'n (Macross Frontier's Sheryl Nome), Megumi Nakajima (Macross Frontier's Ranka Lee), and the five Walküre idols (Macross Delta). The concerts will take place at the Makuhari Messe venue's International Exhibition Halls 1 to 3 in Chiba on June 1 and June 2. People can apply for the random drawing for the first round of tickets from September 23 to October 9 on the official Macross website. Source: Anime News Network "Shōji Kawamori Expo" coming this May! A very special 40th anniversary "Shōji Kawamori Expo" will be held in Tokyo Dome City at Gallery AaMo, Tokyo from May 31 (Friday) to June 23 (Sunday)! Experience seeing a fantastic retrospective of the renowned Vision / Creators' major works in person. Anime industry veterans Shigeru Morita, Naoyuki Kato and Kazutaka Miyatake reunited with Shōji Kawamori to promote the exhibition. Meanwhile, May'n, Aya Endo and Megumi Nakajima also showed up to sign the poster for the event! Tickets will be available on March 23, 2019. Source: Kawamori Expo Official Twitter South China Morning Post Profiles Japanese anime legend Shōji Kawamori Shōji Kawamori was interviewewd by South China Morning Post to talk about his past works and mecha designs, some of which became early Transformers toys. The 40-year industry veteran says he is worried by the change in children’s behaviour resulting from too much screen time. Other highlights in the interview include Kawamori pondering the possibility of his mecha-like creations being made in real life and the future of Japanese animation. Source: South China Morning Post Uta Macross Getting Regular Updates Since Launch The popular Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture rhythm game has continuously been receiving updates since its launch in 2017. New costumes and divas are constantly added, including the addition of Macross Plus' Sharon Apple in January 2019. New costumes and story events are regularly added to Macross Frontier's Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee, and Macross 7's Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius. Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee's first new single in seven years, Good job!, the Sheryl only single Gorgeous, as well well as the new Ranka Lee single Brand New Peach debuted during a streaming event of the game. All the aforementioned songs were composed by Yoko Kanno. Source: Anime News Network April 2019 All Macross Big Voting Wrap-up! , who was accompanied by Mari Iijima, Megumi Nakajima, Minori Suzuki, Nobutoshi Canna and Shô Hayami. A large VF-1 Valkyrie statue can be seen prominently in the background.]] The results for NHK's television special All Macross Big Voting was finally unveiled on May 4th, 2019. It was presented on “Happyo! Zen Macross Dai Tohyo” (Presentation! All Macross Big Voting), which aired Part 1 from 9:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. and Part 2 from 11:45 p.m. to 12:45 a.m. The special is similar to last year’s All Gundam Big Vote where the results were aired on two specials on BS Premium. The comprehensive fan-based voting is about ranking which was the best anime, character, mecha and song in the series' entire history. The special included a Mari Iijima singing "Do You Remember Love?" while Shô Hayami, Minori Suzuki, Nobutoshi Canna and Megumi Nakajima did a quick live-dubbing demonstration. The build-up to the vote began on March 30, 2019, where Japanese fans could watch a four-hour special that covered thirty seven years of Macross via the Rekishi Hiwa Macross Historia (Confidential History of Macross Historia). Source: *Crunchyroll - All Macross Big Voting All Macross Big Voting Results! The votes are in, and Macross Frontier takes the top stop as the all-time favorite Macross series in the “All Macross Big Voting” NHK special ! Nostalgia reigns as The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? takes the second spot on the list, followed by fan-favorite Macross 7. The original Super Dimension Fortress Macross achieved fifth place, followed the the series' latest entry, Macross Δ which helped build upon the success of Frontier thanks to the power of Walküre. Many old-school fans were pleased that Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again was able to take the 13th spot. Unsurprisingly, the number one Macross character is the Galactic Fairy herself, Sheryl Nome, followed by hot air Basara Nekki and the indomitable Ranka Lee. Kaname Buccaneer takes fifth place thanks to her touching story, ahead of the venerable Lynn Minmay! Isamu Alva Dyson also enters the top ten slot in seventh place. Fans voted that the YF-19 be the all-time favorite mecha in the franchise's history. The classic VF-1S Valkyrie took second place, followed by the YF-29 Durandal. Fourth place went to Basara's Fire Valkyrie. The YF-19 is so popular, that its movie edition counterpart is also within the top ten. The most favorite song goes to "Do You Remember Love?", then the powerful "Lion" and finally, the rocking "Totsugeki Love Heart". The full list of the special can be seen on the link below. Source: NHK - All Macross Big Voting Poll made a guest appearance on Walkure Won't Stop!, with hosts Minori Suzuki and Nao Tōyama.]] Walkure Won't Stop! Kawamori Previews Kawamori Expo On May 10, 2019, online series Macross Won’t Stop streamed several upcoming new events and products for Macross. The show reached more than 8,000 fans who tuned in to see Shōji Kawamori preview his upcoming Expo coming this May 31, 2019, as well as model an exclusive new Minmay T-shirt for Macross Crossover Live 2019 this June 2019! Source: Gwyn Campbell on Macross Won't Stop! made a guest appearance on Walkure Won't Stop!, with hosts Minori Suzuki and Nao Tōyama.]] Shizuoka Hobby Show 2019, New Valkyries Toys! Fans were in for a treat at the Shizuoka Hobby Show 2019 held on May 8 to 12, 2019 where they witnessed the debut of many new model kits and other items from some of the best manufacturers in the world. Macross fans in particular saw previews of the latest entry to the Variable Fighter Girls line, a gothic version of the VF-31A Kairos, featuring cover art by the Vision Creator himself, Shōji Kawamori, who actually dropped by the Aoshima booth. Fans lucky enough to be there saw Shōji check out the massive Max Factory 1/20 scale VF-1S Super Valkyrie, as well as the excellent Variable Fighters Exhibition by the VF-1 Riders group! He was gracious enough to sign his signature at each of the booths there. You can watch video coverage of the event, and all those variable fighters here. Source: VF Exhibition at Shizuoka Hobby Show 2019 Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe in June! The Macross franchise will hold Macross Crossover Live 2019 at Makuhari Messe in June. Macross Crossover Live 2019 will feature singers from every Macross television series, similar to previous lives such as Macross Crossover Live 30 and Macross Crossover Live (2009). In particular, they will include Mari Iijima (first Macross series and film's Lynn Minmay), Yoshiki Fukuyama (Macross 7's Basara Nekki), Chie Kajiura (Macross 7's Mylene Jenius), May'n (Macross Frontier's Sheryl Nome), Megumi Nakajima (Macross Frontier's Ranka Lee), and the five Walküre idols (Macross Delta). The concerts will take place at the Makuhari Messe venue's International Exhibition Halls 1 to 3 in Chiba on June 1 and June 2. People can apply for the random drawing for the first round of tickets from September 23 to October 9 on the official Macross website. Source: Anime News Network and staff.]] "Shōji Kawamori Expo" coming this May! A very special 40th anniversary Shoji Kawamori Expo will be held in Tokyo Dome City at Gallery AaMo, Tokyo from May 31 (Friday) to June 23 (Sunday)! Experience seeing a fantastic retrospective of the renowned Vision / Creators' major works in person. Anime industry veterans Shigeru Morita, Naoyuki Kato and Kazutaka Miyatake reunited with Shōji Kawamori to promote the exhibition. Meanwhile, May'n, Aya Endo and Megumi Nakajima also showed up to sign the poster for the event! Tickets have been available since March 23, 2019. Source: Kawamori Expo Official Twitter New Macross Delta Film Announced! The "Walküre Senjō no Premium Live Event at Toyosu Pit" announced in Tokyo on Sunday that production has been green-lit on a new Macross Delta film. The announcement specifically describes the upcoming Macross Delta film as "entirely new" — as opposed to last year's Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre, which compiled earlier television anime footage with some new sequences. Source: Anime News Network Uta Macross Getting Regular Updates Since Launch The popular Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture rhythm game has continuously been receiving updates since its launch in 2017. New costumes and divas are constantly added, including the addition of "Dancing in the Moonlight" from Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre and new costumes for Freyja Wion and Makina Nakajima in May 2019. New costumes and story events are regularly added to Macross Frontier's Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee, and Macross 7's Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius. Source: Anime News Network Archive | More news